


The Thief

by Signed_Heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signed_Heart/pseuds/Signed_Heart
Summary: Everyone is so excited for Hermione's engagement... everyone but two people. What happens when a good friend becomes something more? A choice must be made.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Couldn't Say No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, helllooo.  
> The point of view changes, so just keep in mind which initial you see up top.  
> There will be some Ron bashing and this is eventual D/H so do with that what you will.  
> This is a revamp of my first ever fanfiction I wrote, which was 12 years ago. I hope it still holds up!  
> Enjoy!

* * *

_**D.** _

It would be another long and boring day at work. Working for the ministry was nice and all but it certainly could be boring. It did have its perks. The pay check was good, not that I needed it. Some of the people were horrid to work with, but I was lucky no one on my floor was that bad. I was thinking about all the paperwork I had waiting for me on my desk as the cheesy elevator music played. Seriously who picks out this music?

"He's the most infuriating person I've ever met. He can't take a single thing seriously. Everything is all jokes and play. I wish he would just grow up!" I hear her fuming as I walk out of the elevator. This happens about once or twice a month. No one in the building, yes I mean building...she's that loud, is surprised when they hear her complaining about him anymore.

"Hermione, calm down. You know how this is it will all just blow over as usual. He'll come to his senses and agree with you." Loren, a coworker of hers, was always telling her the same thing.

"It's just so annoying, I ask him to do such simple things and he acts like it's a game. He's barely holding on to his job. He doesn't understand that this is real life." Hermione was red faced and slamming things around.

I laughed a little at this before walking over to them. "Morning ladies." I flashed them a smile. Loren had the most pathetic, desperate crush on me. She thought she was good at keeping it a secret, but everyone on this floor knew about it. I definitely took it for my advantage. She was the receptionist of the floor and she did practically anything I wanted her to. My biggest advice? Be nice to the receptionist, they have all the info you will ever need and more power than you would ever think.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy, hi! I had a coffee machine put in your office, just like you asked." You see? Whatever I wanted. She was tall, blonde, and had bright green eyes. She was a few years older than I but she didn't look it. She was pretty and she was rather nice, but I just never had any interest in her. By all account I should, she was exactly the type I told everyone I was into. But, I just enjoyed messing with her, when I was around she always looked like she was about to pass out. "Anything else I can do for you?" She smiled hopefully, always seeking my approval and new ways to get closer to me.

"No, thank you Loren, I'm fine." I winked at her as I walked away.

"Yes you are," I heard her whisper under her breath. I heard Hermione tell her that she needed to get to her office but she'd meet her for lunch.

"You know, " she started as she caught up to me, "that woman is practically in love with you." She laughed.

"And I'm horrible for messing with her, aren't I?" I chuckled back at her, looking back at Loren. She was still watching me as I walked away.

"I feel like I should say yes, but it is quite amusing. As long as you don't hurt her Mr. Malfoy." She mocked how Loren always called me that. "Are you planning on coming with us for lunch?"

I smiled at her and raised my eyebrow. "Don't you think that would give poor Loren a heart attack?"

She giggled again. "She would probably die!" She was juggling her tea, papers, and laptop all while trying to open her door. I opened it for her so she wouldn't scald herself. 'Thanks, Malfoy."

"No problem, Granger," I said before closing the door behind her and walking to my own office down the hall and to the left.

Being friends was a shock to the both of us. We weren't at first but after a year of working together we stopped hating each other. Then a few years after that we are actually quite good friends. But it's just Hermione. I still can't stand boy wonder or his weasel side kick. Especially Weasley. He really brought out the worst in her, around him she was vicious. There's also the tiny issue of the fact that she also still hates my family. We fought at first but then came to the conclusion that if we just didn't talk about those topics to each other we could actually be rather good friends. We did lead sort of a double life here at the office. At any office party or any time her friends just dropped by we went back to hating each other. We were each others little secret. It may have been a screwed up system but it worked for us.

I started the immense amount of paper work I need to get done today. But, I catch myself pondering what Weasley had done this time to piss off Hermione this time. I never ask because he's one of the things we don't talk about. The only time we ever did is when I saw the mediocre ring on her left hand. I had to ask, even though I knew.

_We were having lunch at the building across the street from our building. She reached for her glass and the light caught the ring on her finger. I caught her eye and raised my eyebrow, questioning her wordlessly. I didn't want to be the one who brought him up._

_She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uhhhh, I know this is sort of pushing the unspoken pact we had on talking about people we know the other doesn't like but...well Ron asked me to marry him." She didn't look like any newly engaged woman I've ever seen. They were usually pushing the ring at you and bouncing as they told you. Hermione was just picking at her food with her fork and not meeting my eye._

_"And you said yes I see." I was stating the obvious for lack of anything else to say._

_"I made him wait a week. When he first asked I didn't give him an answer. He knew I didn't want to get married. I was content with the relationship we had. I just...we fight so much, about everything." She signed. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, she seemed angry and sad at the same time. "It's just a big step..."_

_"I may be out of line here but..why on Earth did you say yes."_

_"Well every one was just so happy when he did, I just couldn't say no. When I told him that I would have to think about it for a week everyone kept coming up to me telling me how I needed to say yes. Ginny was in full blown wedding planning mode and Mrs. Weasley was just so happy. I...I just couldn't say no. I mean, isn't that the next step anyway? Wouldn't it eventually lead to this? Why not just do it now when he wants to?" I could tell that she didn't want to just get it done now and over with. She seemed like the type who had her wedding planned out by age eight._

_"He seems to make you unhappy," I said truthfully, recalling all the times I've heard her complain about him._

_She was surprised by me saying this. "No! I mean...I wouldn't say I'm unhappy..."_

_I rolled my eyes at her absurdity. "What are you then?"_

_"I'm..." She paused to think, looking around the room. "I guess I'm comfortable. He gets me so angry but at the end of the day I know he'll be there. That's better than not having someone I suppose." Even she didn't believe that fully._

_"I don't have anyone and I'm perfectly happy." Okay, I wouldn't say perfectly happy, but I was okay. Would it be nice to have someone to come home to after work every night? Yes, of course it would...but for now I'm fine. And I'm definitely not in a relationship just to have someone be there._

_She smiled half heartily. "Yeah, but you have a better chance at finding someone else. Women line up to talk to you. What if Ron's my only chance at getting married?"_

_I laughed darkly. Oh Hermione, if you only knew. She was a very beautiful woman and smart too. She really had everything going for her. I mean, there were times where she would annoy the hell out of me, but for the most part she was good company. She never noticed the way men looked at her. Every time we would go to lunch together I would get glares from other men, even the ones who knew we were just friends. Some like to believe that women who don't know their own beauty are somehow better, like you need to be the one to make them believe it. Personally, I found it stupid. She was smart in a lot of ways, but not seeing her own worth was one of her biggest faults. And I had told her so a few times._

_"Don't laugh at me! There's a reason we don't talk about things like this! You have to be a git about them." She was getting angry at me. I couldn't help it, I laughed harder. "Stop that!" She yelled, which made every one in the café look at her. Noticing this her face turned bright red. "Ugh!" She got up quickly and went straight to the door._

_I rolled my eyes and finished my lunch. It'd be best to let her cool down. This was classic Hermione, she would storm off outraged at me, but I knew if I gave her some time and space she would forgive me. And anyway, I think she is more mad at herself than she is at me. She's mad that she allowed herself to be pressured to become engaged without really wanting to be. She's only doing this to please the Weasleys and Potters._

_Potter and the youngest of the Weasley clan got married just three months ago. I think that's what made Ron propose. He probably didn't want to feel like the side kick he was. Either way I know that Hermione doesn't want to get married. If I know anything about it like I think I do, she will drag this engagement out as long as she can. I don't think she's happy with him. Even she said that she was only "comfortable" and being comfortable is no reason to get married._

_Call me old fashioned but I believe you should get married out of love. HA! You should have heard my father when I told him that. He had this whole idea planned out that I would marry Astoria Greengrass. My mother kept telling me how lovely she was, how pretty she was, what good children we would make. We dated for a year after she got out of Hogwarts, she was two years behind me, but it never went anywhere. She agreed to marry into the family, not marry me. We didn't love each other or make each other happy at all. She asked one day if I was going to propose soon and I told her that by the looks of it I never would. She broke up with me right then and there. I can't exactly say I was heart-broken. My father, however, was. I didn't hear the end of that one for a very long time. And it still comes up at Christmas to this day..._

_I smiled not so fondly at the ridiculous memories that I had before getting up and leaving._

_When I did get back to the office I sought her out to apologize._

_"Knock knock" I smiled, not actually knocking, before entering her office, just standing within the door._

_"What do you want?" She didn't look up. Oh, still pissed I see._

_"This is me apologizing for being a prick earlier. You can marry whom ever you want you know? But, I hope you're very happy with Weasel." I could be nice, but not too nice._

_She was quiet, like she was expecting more, but I guess she knew that was the best she was going to get. She sighed and looked up at me. "Okay Malfoy. Thank you."_

_"We good, Granger?" I asked, smirking._

_"We're good." She smiled and went back to work._

_And that's how it always went. We always forgave each other, never having done anything too bad to begin with._

During present time lunch I heard Hermione complain to Loren even more about Weasley. He really didn't deserve her. She was telling her how he was going to lose his job if he didn't shape up. Not that he worked that good of a job. While the rest of the crew had decent jobs, the ministry, St. Mungo's, or private practices, he worked at this dead end little book store that Hermione had gotten him into. She got him that job after he lost the one before that. He was a loser. He had too short of a temper and that got him in trouble. He would mouth off to his boss when he got frustrated. One boss even went as far as nick-naming him the "Ginger Rage." I was pretty partial to that one myself.

I really didn't understand what she saw in him but I knew better than to push that topic. She got way too flustered and angry easily.

Of what little I heard from her as Loren and her walked back into the building he was too unhelpful and kept using magic while his boss strictly prohibited that, for most of their customers were muggles. I didn't see why he didn't try harder to not use magic. Every one knows that Hermione, being a muggleborn, likes doing things without magic as much as she could. I love magic and even I would of had the intelligence to not use it on the job if told not to, though I probably wouldn't be working where I couldn't use magic. But you get my point, he's a git about jobs.

Then Loren caught sight of me. "OH! Mr. Malfoy! Are you enjoying that coffee maker? Is it the one you wanted because if not I cou-" Loren was talking a mile a minute but I cut her off.

"It's fine Loren. I enjoy it very much, thank you." I did have a bit of a caffeine addiction. I drank coffee more than what should be humanly possible. Tea was fine and all, but I needed something stronger. And adding vodka into your morning tea was frowned upon in the work place. So tar black coffee was my drug of choice.

"Oh well I'm glad you like it, we all know how you love your coffee." She reminded me of a bird. You know those birds that wake you up in the morning with their high-pitched chirping that is never ending. Yeah, that kind.

I laughed at her, throwing her one of my smiles. I still had my trademark smirk but I did throw out the occasional smile, which I knew melted her.

"Malfoy! You're terrible," Hermione laughed in hushed tone.

I sighed and went back to my office to finish up what I had left of the paper work.

See? Working at the ministry wasn't so bad.


	2. Temper Tantrums

**_H._ **

I peeled open my eyelids and and glared at the noise my wand was making, alerting me it was time to get up. I rolled over to stare at the ceiling after silencing the wand. I was exhausted, so exhausted that I was considering not going to work today. Yet... at the same time I didn't want to stay home with Ron. It was his day off so he would be home all day. After the argument we had last night, I just couldn't deal with him uninterrupted for another 24 hours. I didn't want to rehash this argument. A stupid argument. This was getting old.

_I was just trying to cook dinner and he kept fluttering around. Every time I needed something he was in the way. I was losing my patience fast with him always being underfoot._

_"Ron," I was already annoyed but was doing well with keeping my cool, "Please go sit down somewhere."_

_"But 'Mione! I have exciting news! It's such good news, it's fantastic."_

_"Go sit down, tell me after. I'm a little busy Ron. We can discuss it over dinner...which I'm trying to make. Currently."_

_He was actually pouting at this point. "But I want to tell you nooooow!" He crossed his arms like a child. See this is why I could never have children with him. He's too big of a child himself, he couldn't be a father. Mrs. Weasley was hinting about us having kids once we were married. I just stared at her awkwardly while Ginny became excited. She was already wanting to have children with Harry, they were only married a few months but she just couldn't wait. I, on the other hand, wasn't even sure I wanted kids...ever. Especially not with Ron. I don't think he could handle it. I don't think I could handle him with kids. It would just be easier, saner, for the both of us to just not reproduce._

_"Just wait a minute." I was putting the food on the table as he sat there, doing nothing. He was squirming in his seat, he obviously wanted to tell me. Maybe it was something actually important. I put down the last food dish and before I even sat down he blurted out what he wanted to say._

_"Chudley Cannons are playing Puddlemere United!"_

_Guess I was wrong about that important thing. He knows Quidditch bores me. "Who are doing what?" I feigned interest. I was not a Quidditch fan, I didn't understand it, nor did I was to. But I really did try to be a good sport about it..._

_"The Chudley Cannons!" He basically screamed, it would have been louder if he didn't have a mouthful and a half of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "They're only my most favorite team! And they are playing Puddlemere United, which was ol' Dumbledore's favorite team!" Yes I did remember the Chudley Cannons were his favorite team. Basically half of his shirts had their logo, while the other half were the ones his mother made each of us for Christmas. I had to go out and buy him new, nicer shirts for him to wear to work. He argued that anyone in their right mind would be okay with him wearing a Cannons' shirt because they were the best Quidditch team. I didn't buy it. I also had to remind him the muggles where he worked would ask about what Quidditch was._

_"Oh, that's really exciting for you." All I cared about was getting the food I had just made into my stomach. I had a short lunch today, Loren decided to take me to a new restaurant. Unfortunately she didn't take into account that because it was on the fancier side, we would have to wait. So we had to eat fast, and less, in order to get back to the office on time. Our boss wasn't too bad, but he hated when people were late. So all I cared about right now was eating and Ron wasn't allowing that to happen._

_"Bloody hell Hermione, it's wonderful!" Food was actually flying from his mouth, why couldn't he chew with his mouth closed? "This game will be amazing! I can't wait to go see it. My boss didn't like that I asked for the day off but I don't really care." He had a dumb grin on his face._

_"Well of course you didn't care," I muttered under my breath._

_"...What?" He asked, again through the mass of food in his mouth. Apparently he heard me._

_"Are you kidding me?" He couldn't actually be serious. I couldn't help but to narrow my eyes at him. "Really Ron, it's just not surprising to me that you don't care about this job. You never have in the past."_

_"You don't make sense, what the hell are you on about?" Ron asked still shoveling food into his mouth, not even looking at me during this conversation._

_We had this fight a lot and I'd grown tired of him losing one job after another because he just didn't care. "Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you don't care about anything at all? "_

_"I do care! About very important things!"_

_I sighed, looking at him in the eye. I spoke with gravel in my voice, "You barely have a job, and I'm positive you will be fired within the next two weeks for your lack of care."_

_His face was turning bright red, his freckles on his face seemed darker. "Always the immense amount of confidence you have in me. Why do you think I would get fired. I'm good at my job, we can't all have little plushy jobs like you do!"_

_And then something snapped, my calm and cool gone. "Plushy jobs?! I work at the Ministry. My job is long and grueling. My job is hard and tiring...and...and it **matters**! I'm going somewhere with my job. I have goals. Why can't you have any goals?" He tried to speak but I cut him off to answer his other question. "Oh and you actually are asking why I think you'd be fired?" I counted them off with my fingers. "You always ask for time off. You don't put any effort in. You can't follow basic instructions. You lose your temper, like right now." _

_"ME?! I? I lose my temper, have you even met yourself? You flip out on me over any little thing. All I was trying to do was talk about a Quidditch game and you started going on and on about how I'm no good. You have absolutely no faith in me. You just get angry at me over nothing." He was seething. He was standing over the table, leaning with his hands on the surface._

_I glared at him, staring him straight in the eyes. "You have never given me a reason to have any faith in you. You haven't done anything truly nice since leaving school, Ron. Everything nice you do is just because it benefits you in some way."_

_"I've done stuff for other people since then and you know that!" He shouted back, and slamming his things around._

_"Name three things, I countered._

_"Well...I...there was that one time...I..it doesn't matter! I have!" He yelled._

_I rolled my eyes, and laughed darkly at him. He knew I had caught him._

_"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" He was glaring at me in anger._

_"I just don't want to talk to you right now! You're being unbearable." I pushed myself up out of my chair._

_"You're the one acting like some big shot, like you're so much better than me. I don't want to talk to you either!" He yelled back in anger as he punched the table top with his fist._

_"Have you seen the way you're acting? I don't always think I'm better than you, but right now ...well I'm not the one punching things because emotions and words are too difficult." I stormed away out of the kitchen through our room and into our bathroom. I was angry and upset. When I was like this I always took a shower, maybe because it's the one place no one else can come and bother you, you're alone with your thoughts._

_Once in there I started thinking about everything. I was so sick of arguing with Ron, it was becoming ridiculous. I just wish he would step up. He wants us to get married but he can't do the basic things a husband should. I don't know, maybe I 'm expecting too much from him. I mean, I did know what I was getting myself into for saying yes._

* * *

I was sitting in the living room on the couch, reading a book that I have read a million times, and sipping green tea. It was taking my mind off of the constant arguments I kept having with Ron.

I had just finished cleaning up the huge mess that was made in the kitchen. It seems like Ron did even more damage once I left the room. There was food and drinks everywhere. All the dishes on the table were thrown and smashed around the room. The chairs and table were flipped over. This happened all the time after fights. Whatever room we had been in would be destroyed. He let his temper get the worst of him. He hadn't always been like that but recently he had gotten worse. He always had his temper but he was never this violent. I don't know what made him like this. No one else knows that he destroys things like this, no one could even imagine him doing anything like this. No one believed his temper was so far reaching. No one but the person who had to live with him.

He must of taken off after because he was nowhere to be found. He had a tendency of doing that. He would destroy everything and then he would take off. I never knew where he went, I asked a few times but he would always tell me "not to worry about it" but I did. I did worry.

I hadn't been sitting there long before I heard him unlocking the front door and then footsteps coming from the kitchen into the living room.I knew he was standing in the doorway, watching me. My back was to him but I knew. I heard him sigh and walk over to face me. "Hey."

I didn't look up. I was still a little pissed, more pissed over having that large of a mess in my kitchen and him taking off again than of the actual argument.

"'Mione...I'm sorry, okay? I don't know exactly what I did, but I know I made you upset. I hate that, I hate when you're angry with me but I hate when you're hurting even more. I'm sorry...really." An awkward silenced passed before he spoke again. "Please just look at me, please. I'm sorry."

I looked up at it him from my book and gave him a half smile. "I know Ron...I know."

He came over and took my tea from me and set it on the coffee table. He sat beside me on the couch and just looked at me. He had this rejected puppy look on his face. I hated it when he looked that way. As much as I didn't like him at times I never wanted to hurt him either. "Now Hermione, I know this wasn't just about my job..or work habits. What's going on?" He put him arm around me.

I sighed and leaned into his arms."I just wished that you would care about something in your life," I answered honestly.

I heard him inhale sharply. I knew that saying that could start another fight. Fortunately he didn't argue. Instead he just pulled me in closer and hugged me. "I guess I don't care about much." He kissed my forehead gently. "But I do care about you."

I smiled at him, speaking softly. "I care about you too."

He tilted my head back and kissed me ever so softly, this was rare for Ron, he was never soft or gentle. "I love you 'Mione."

I smiled at him, I liked this soft side that I almost never got to see, "and I you."


	3. Compromises

**_D._ **

I heard a soft knock on my door and looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "Hey there," She smiled before walking over and sitting on the corner of my desk as I was typing. This was an improvement over yesterday. We barely talked all day because she was half asleep. I'm not sure why she was so tired but she had mumbled something about an argument. One with her lovely husband, no doubt.

"Hey," I smiled before I looked back at my work, "Just hold on a second, I need to just finish my thoughts on this report." I knew she wouldn't care. This was something she liked about me, once I started something I didn't stop until it was done. A thing we had in common. She just sat there wordlessly and looked out the window and around my office until I put the last period on the page. "And...I'm done. Ready to go?" We were going to try a different little café around the block, we had been there before but it recently was put under new management and we wanted to see how it was doing. The previous management left much to be desired.

She hopped off my desk, adjusting her skirt to lay flat where it had pulled up slightly from her sitting there. "Let's go. I heard the new owner has made a ton of new changes to the menu, not sure if those are positive or negative changes yet though." She smiled and lead the way out of my office.

Our boss was waiting for us as we walked towards the elevator. He was giving us this sickly sweet smile. He wanted something...

"Good morning," Hermione smiled at him, she had always been a favorite when it came to her boss, forever teacher's pet. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Kingsley Shacklebolt and her had worked together for a long time, having revolutionized the Ministry. They started the ball rolling to go on to abolish the pro-pureblood laws. Hermione helped take the corruption out of the Ministry. She actually was the one who read over my application to this job. Sure we hated each other then but she still saw how I was a vital part of her plan for the Ministry. She may have only hired me to help her own plan, but whatever, it worked for me. Although she denied it, everyone knew she would go on to be the next minister.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." The same sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. What was he up to? "Going to lunch?"

"Yes...well we were about to anyway," I gave him a confused look. "Unless there is something you need done?"

"Well..." He started. "You both know how we have that New Years office party every year."

"I'm aware of it, yes." I hadn't come last year and neither had Hermione. She went out with the Weasleys/Potters and I went out to a club with Blaise, a friend from Hogwarts.

"So you're aware that it was..." he trailed off.

"Horribly dull?" Hermione offered and then shrugged. "Loren went and told me how boring it was."

"Well yes, that's why I was thinking of having someone else plan the party this year instead of the usual committee." He shifted his weight to his other leg uneasily.

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked, fearing that my suspicion was true.

"I know how good of friends you two are, and that you're both young and fun. So I was thinking that maybe you two could team up and plan an amazing party." Yup, my suspicions were proven to be accurate.

"Oh..Mr. Shacklebolt, I don't know...I'm not a very big party person..." Hermione answered in a quiet voice. She normally was up for anything her boss asked her to do but she was right, she definitely wasn't a partier.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with her. I'm just not into planning anything like that, I didn't even come last year and I hadn't planned on coming this year." I shrugged, hoping he would understand and let us out of it, unlikely but hey, I could hope.

"I'll cut to the chase. I'll give you both raises in your pay check. I really need to impress the men from other companies this year. I was a laughing stock last year about how lame the party was." He looked desperate. I do remember other business men coming in and mocking him for months after New Years. I almost felt bad, almost but not quite.

"Okay, I'll do it." Hermione said defeated. The raise is what got her. She needed money for her wedding and with Ron's job on the line she was concerned about having enough money.

I, on the other hand, did not need the raise. My current income was plenty. After the war my father went to Azkaban and the whole Malfoy fortune went to me. That fortune was larger than you could ever imagine. Not even twenty people could spend it in their life times. But I had every intention of stretching it as many generations as possible.

Regardless, I wasn't doing this party. I hated the idea. "Yeah, well...I hope you have a good time with that."

She looked up shocked. "But...you're going to help me right? I need your help! I don't know anything about parties! I need this raise Draco!"

"No, no. You'll be fine on you're own. Honestly you may be better off without me, I'm not good at these types of things." I rolled my eyes in her direction before starting to walk towards the elevator. "Sorry boss, she's going to have to go solo on this one."

"Please!" She called after me but I was already stepping into the elevator. "I'm sorry! I'll talk to him." I heard her mumble to our boss. Like hell she would. I wasn't doing this.

I waited for her in the lobby of the building. She looked worried that I wouldn't be there. I was there of course though, I wouldn't just leave her hanging, we had plans.

"Can you just please help me?" She asked, she was being whiny about it. "You know I'm dreadful at these things. I'm sure you heard about Ginny's hen night..." I had...it wasn't great.

"Quit your whining and I'll think about it." She shut up quickly. "There...I thought about it, it's not happening."

She just glared at me before turning on her heels and walking out the front door and started walking towards the cafe we were going to be eating at. "You're such a prick!" 

"Always with the foul language, Granger." She was always a bit more outspoken around me, never afraid to just let words tumble out, even if they would get her in trouble with other crowds. 

She rolled her eyes in response, used to me jokingly chiding her for not being as prim and proper as she pretended to be. We walked in silence for a bit before she spoke. "Fine, I'll drop it for now. Even though I think you should help. It would make me happy and I really need your help because I'm terrible at these things and -"

I cut her off. "That doesn't sound like dropping it." I laughed at her before holding open the door for her. She dipped below my arm and pulled the door shut behind her, out of my grip. And I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Later that day I slumped against the front door, the day having been simply exhausting. All I wanted to do was eat dinner and lounge around doing absolutely _nothing_ until I fell asleep. But would that ever happen? Of course not.

The first thing I noticed when I opened up my door to my flat was the smell. It smelled like wonderful homemade food and I let out an audible groan. The smell wasn't unpleasant but I knew what it meant. I walked into my kitchen and saw my mother setting the table for two. She had been making us dinner. She usually asked before coming over so it was odd of her just to show up randomly. Great. 

She must have heard me come in because she didn't even look at me before speaking. "Hello Draco, darling," she chirped.

"Mother..." I mumbled, standing in the doorway.

"Come sit down, I made us dinner." She was beaming, all smiles.

I followed her instruction and walked over to the table to sit down where one of the plates were set. "So...mother, what brings you by? You usually call before coming over..."

"Oh Draco, can't I just come over and surprise you every once and a while?" She smiled.

A fake smile.

Oh no. "What do you want? Or do you have bad news?" I sighed.

"Well, for you, a bit of both I'm afraid. It's only bad news because I know you wont like it. It's not bad news to me, I actually quite like it." She smiled again, like a snake.

"What it is?" I huffed. I hated whatever it was already. If she was going to treat me like a child forever, I might as well play the part.

"Well it's that time of year where we do that benefit for children of families that were broken by the war. The one we've been going to since your father was sent away. That's next Saturday."

"Oh. That." I loathed this benefit. It was the most boring thing I ever attended. Sure it was for a good cause but I could just give them money, why did I need to be there? It was full of people with too much money and too little brain cells crammed into a ballroom. 

She frowned. "You have to come, love." I knew I didn't have a choice, it would greatly upset my mother if I didn't go. That's the only reason why I always went. I felt bad that otherwise she would need to go alone since my father couldn't. 

"I know, I know." And that was the end of that conversation. We continued on eating and making small chit chat. I actually really did like my mother's company. Things had changed for the both of us since the war. She'd softened up, became a little less overbearing and stiff.

We were saying goodbyes at the door when she turned to me and practically smirked. "You know Draco, you can't come alone to this event, you need a date. Bring a special girl." She winked

"Mum, you know there is no _special girl_ in my life. I can go alone, I"ll be fine. You're going alone."

"Yes, but I am an old married woman, even if my husband is cruel and unusual...and in Azkaban. You are a young, handsome bachelor. You need a date, you'll be out of place otherwise. Also maybe then you wouldn't look like you wanted to claw your eyes out. That is never a good look." She eyed me knowingly. "You need some company. I could set you up with someone, a friend's daughter perhaps."

I will never allow my mother to set me up with anyone again. It just ends in disaster. "No that will be quite alright. I'm sure I can find someone." I already had someone in mind.

She pulled me into a hug. "You better bring someone! I'm not kidding!" She laughed and kissed my cheek before flooing back to the manor.

I did have someone in mind to take, but how was I ever going to get her to come?

And then the light bulb went on.

* * *

I heard the door creak open and then a quick intake of breath.

"Oh! Draco, you scared me!" Hermione gasped, dropping the papers that were in her hand, scattering all around the room. A few unraveling that I watched bounce away from her. 

I had been waiting for her in her office, sitting in her chair with my feet up on her desk, sipping my coffee. I simply smirked up at her.

"You know I loathe that face," she rolled her eyes before she started picking up her belongings. "That smirk is more evil than your normal one. What is it?" She looked at me out of the corners of her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I didn't drop the face. "I just have a proposition for you, come sit" I said patting the edge of the desk.

She walked over cautiously before sitting down on the desk. "And what may that be Mr. Malfoy?"

"You know that ridiculous party that you're stuck planning?" Cue the smirk.

She glared. "Yes? I am indeed aware of it."

I shrugged at her, letting my arms fall to the chairs arm rests, "Well...you win. You need my help." I actually smiled at her this time.

I saw her face light up. "You'll do it!?"

"Yes." I sipped my coffee. "BUT, I have one condition."

"Yeah, anything. You don't know how much it would mean to me if you would. Apparently the bonus only comes if the party is a success. You know I need that money. Stupid weddings are so flipping expensive. Whatever your condition is, I'll do."

"Anything?" I smirked. "Oh Hermione, you should know better than to give me so much freedom with that." 

"Well now you're making me second guess it..." she narrowed her eyes before swatting my feet off her desk. 

"You're going to hate it." The smirk has dropped, and I ran my hand against the back of my neck. "I...uh...sorta have this benefit thing that the Malfoy family has been going to for a while. I have to go, I don't have an option. My mother says I need to bring a date. She would be happy to set me up with one of her friend's daughters or something but I declined. I'd much rather go with someone I know I'm going to have fun with. That's where you come in..."

She started laughing. "Okay, no really what do you want. That can't be it."

I just stared at her.

Her eyes got huge and her jaw dropped. "What?! No! Your family hates me!"

"They'll be fine, it's just my mother any way. I mean...there may be a few others around but you'll only have to deal with my mum!" I smiled at her, silently pleading with her. I really, really couldn't deal with another set up from my mother.   
  
"No," she threw her hands up.

"It's for a good cause,"I said in a sing-song voice. "Think of the children."

Silence as I watched her positively plot out every possible scenario. But apparently not coming up with too many awful ones because she spoke again, "Do you promise that they won't be terribly rude to me?" She glared.

"I promise to tell them to behave. I'll say that we're business partners and I simply thought it would be good for you to come to this." I smiled, I knew I had her but just to be sure, "And think of all the children you'll be helping!" I knew she always had felt bad for all of the children who had lost their parents from war. She was one in fact, in a different way.

She stared at me for a bit before sighing. "Alright Draco. But if I'm miserable I'm leaving. I'm not taking any of your family's shit, got it?"

"Whatever you say Hermione." I laughed before getting up and going back to my office. At least now this benefit would be manageable. Last year I was ready to Avada Kedavra myself! I wasn't too keen on planning this party, but really how bad could it be?


	4. Trouble

**_D._ **

How hard could it be? Let me tell you: horrendously so. This was one of the most unpleasant experiences I've had... and my father was friends with Voldemort.

Okay maybe I was exaggerating a bit...but not by much.

"You're so annoying!" Hermione whined at me. I guess it was true I was being pretty annoying today, I just didn't have the patience for this.

"It's your fault, I didn't even want to help you do this!" I laughed at her.

"You wouldn't be bad if you just agreed with me once, over anything! But no, you have to be super opinionated." She was throwing around papers. She really had some good plans all drawn out.

I pulled a few sheets of her blueprints toward me, hands tracing over the line work. "Okay,okay. You can put the food tables on the other wall." 

"Thank you! Now was that so hard? " She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. 

I faked being incredibly hurt, clutching my chest where my heart beats."I think...I think I may be dying!" I gasped out.

She watched me and started laughing before pushing me out of my chair.

"I see…a light." I allowed myself to fall to ground and just flopped there.

"Oh get up! You're fine!" She laughed, gently kicking my "lifeless" form on the ground. I grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the ground. "Draco! Stop! Ahh!" She screamed at me as I fell.

She rolled on the ground next to me and we just laid there laughing at each other.

We heard someone clear their throat and we both looked towards the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Our boss called from the doorway.

"Oh hello, no of course not!" She quickly got up, blushing slightly.

I didn't get up, just looked at him from the ground. "We have been arguing all morning about the ceiling decorations. So we were down here to get a better view. Hermione says to leave it bare but I say we should have silver streamers or tinsel and floating candles. "

He looked surprised. "Oh, that's actually a really good idea. Good job Mr. Malfoy."

I smiled as I caught the look on Hermione's face. She hated me so much right now. It was pretty funny.

"Well I just came to check out the progress being made towards the best party of all time!" He really wanted to show all those people who laughed at him that the Ministry could have good parties. So many people thought that we were all uptight and snobby here. Not true in the slightest. In reality I worked with some of the nicest, albeit strangest, people I have ever met.

"I think we have it covered." I nodded again.

"Alright, I'm trusting you two!" He called before leaving.

Hermione turned on me. "We haven't even talked about the ceilings yet! You liar!"

I just laughed. "What would you have rather of had your boss think you're just laying around?"

"You could have had me at least not look like the stupid one! Of course I want decorations there." She really hated looking stupid. It didn't happen often, but when it did no one let it go.

"You're welcome, " I smirked at her.

"You're a pain," she rolled her eyes at me before walking back to her papers laying on the table.

I laughed as I followed her over. "You practically begged me to help you, and here I am, helping. And all you do is complain about me. I'm going to start taking in personally."

"Just make yourself useful and go to my office and grab the papers in the top right drawer. Okay?" She was shuffling through the immense amount of papers she already had. When Hermione planned something she went big.

"I dunno seems like an awfully difficult task. Are you sure I can handle it?" I smirked at her. She had been treating me like I wasn't capable of doing basic things. It didn't bother me though, this was just Hermione. I knew how how she scrutinized over every little detail.

"You know Draco, contrary to popular belief that smirk is not a good look for you." She shot me a look. Just one of _her_ looks.

"Oh you know you think it's cute, don't deny." I chuckled.

"Cute isn't the adjective I would have used but whatever," She shook her head.

"Sure it isn't," I shot her one last look before heading out the door and to her office.

* * *

_H._

"Ron. Ron… RON! **Listen to me,** " I had been trying to get his attention for 10 minutes. I pinched the bridge of nose in between my fingers. "You need to dress nice for this. Okay?" I told him for the third time. He was zoned out watching old Quidditch matches of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin from back when he was a keeper when we went to Hogwarts. He watched them constantly, saying how he would have been the best there ever was if he had stayed in Hogwarts for our 7th year. I didn't know much about the game, but he certainly wasn't the best ever. Even if he was _"the king"_ for a while. We had more than a few arguments over this. He said once that he wished he had stayed because he was sure he would have been able to go on and make it on a real team. I told him he was ridiculous. We were a little busy saving all wizard kind from the wrath of Voldemort. Tiny details. 

He didn't respond. He was too busy jumping for joy as he watched younger him make a save. I just stared at him until he finally looked up at me. "Wait...for what?"

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" He could not be serious. We had been talking about this for almost an hour. Well I had been talking, he was mostly ignoring me and watching Quidditch. The usual. I stormed over to the couch he was sprawled upon and snatched the remote from him and turned it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He yelled at me. The worst feeling always crept over me when he actually yelled at me. Being angry and fighting with me was one thing, but yelling at me was another thing.

"Hey! I was talking to you." I mocked him, not allowing his yelling to win this.

If looks could kill I would be dead from the way he was looking at me. He groaned before talking, "You said I had to dress nice, but for what?" He shrugged.

I sighed. What was the point of even fighting with him. Even when I won the argument I didn't really win. All I had was a pissed off boyfriend... errr...fiancé. And Ron was terrible to be around when he was pissed off. "Ron, please just listen..." I said in a quiet voice. "The ministry is having their annual New Years Eve party. And you have to dress nice for it, it's pretty formal. "

He cocked his eyebrow at me, "Why do _I_ need to go?"

I sighed once again and sat down on the couch, having to push his feet off the end. I rubbed my temples, already feeling the migraine that was coming on. "Because you're my f-fiancé and you have to go if I go. And I'm going." I still choked on the word fiancé, I really needed to fix that if I was going to introduce him at this party. He knew most of them already but there were always some new people at these parties.

"Okay fine, why do _we_ have to go?" He put his feet back to where they were but this time on my lap. I pushed them off quickly.

"Because I planned this one! I worked hard on it. I can't just not go. Merlin Ron, I've already told you this a million times. Do you ever listen?" I was getting sick of this.

He rolled his eyes, "You know I can't remember every little thing about your job. Why would I care about anything that goes on at the Ministry?" 

"You remember every little thing about the stupid stuff you like. You could tell me who won a Quidditch game 50 years ago!" 

"Quidditch is interesting!" He continued on yelling, "I actually like Quidditch!"

I got up and threw the remote at him, "Whatever!" I stormed into the bedroom. He was so damn annoying!

About a an hour later he came into the bedroom and plopped down beside me. "I don't get why you're so pissed off."

"There are so many reasons, Ron. So many," I rolled over on to my side.

"Like what?" He whispered getting closer to me.

"Like the fact that you said I wasn't I interesting...that really hurt, you know. Are you really not interested in me?" Not going to cry, not going to cry, not going to cry.

"Oh Hermione" I heard him laugh. I rolled over to face him and that's when I realized that he was incredibly drunk. Awesome. " 'Mione, you know I'm very interested in you... especially specific parts of you anyway. " How had I not noticed how bad he was slurring?

"You're plastered, " I tried pushing him away but it just led to him groping me.

"Shhh," he whispered against my neck.

"Stop! I'm so **NOT** in the mood." I was still trying to push him away, quite unsuccessfully. 

"You will be," he winked at me. This was nauseating.

I'd endured it many nights, but I was just sick of this. So finally I untangled myself and removed myself from his presence. And he had the good idea not to follow me.

* * *

_D._

Part of me hated this. I didn't want to go to another party held by the ministry. During my teen years my parents forced me time and time again to attend such events. I was always out of place. Now here I am, working at the very place I hated going to not too long ago. I don't know what actually made me apply for this job, it was a spur of the moment thing. But I'm glad I did.

Another part of me was excited for this party. It was after all half of my own creation. That and I was no longer out of place. I fit in nicely. People spoke to me instead of over me. It was nice to _be_ Mr. Malfoy instead of his son.

I apparated to the Ministry building a half an hour after the starting time. I fully believed in being fashionably late.

The first hour I just mingled with everyone who I was supposed to mingle with. The boss expected Hermione and I to keep everyone happy. We were suppose to make sure everyone was loving the party. Which wasn't hard, we did well. This party was actually quite fun. It was still a semi formal affair but it still had a party feel, instead of feeling like a business meeting like it had last year. We did a good job, and by we I mean mostly Hermione. I didn't really help as much as I've been telling everyone. But I doubted they believed me, knowing her.

Speaking of Hermione... I had been sneaking glances at her all night. A few times I caught her doing the same to me. I couldn't help but smile as we caught each other a few times. 

We couldn't talk much tonight since she had Ron with her, even though he was almost never actually with her. And I was sure that Potter and his wife were around here somewhere. Our little compromise kept me from ever showing our friendship to them. They would go ballistic. I would catch them throwing deadly looks my way all night and couldn't help but chuckle. They always acted as if I was a sickness that they would catch if they ever came too close. We rarely ever came in contact and I liked it that way.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy!" I heard a voice come from behind me. Loren.

Oh boy, this should be fun. "Hello Loren, always a pleasure to see you." I flashed a smile, " And my, don't you look lovely tonight." She did look good, I'll admit that. She was a sweetheart, she was even attractive, but she wasn't for me. But that wouldn't stop me from a bit of teasing fun. 

She giggled and looked up at me with her small almond-shaped eyes. "Oh Mr. Malfoy, thank you very much!" She was beaming. "You look amazing as well!" She was always so excited to be talking to me. I smiled at her in return.

Just then a girl who was taller than me came up behind her and pulled on her arm. "Loren! I have quite the story to tell you!" Her voice was bubbly and loud. She was the polar opposite of Loren. Her legs went on for miles. I couldn't help but look. She caught me looking and winked at me. "Who's your friend?"

Loren just giggled and turned a bright shade of red in response so I spoke. "Draco Malfoy. Loren works with me," I smiled and I thought this woman was going to melt.

They both just stared at me for a while before the taller woman spoke again. "A Malfoy, like the super rich and powerful Malfoy family?" She ran her fingers up and down my arm, trying to hold my hand. Oh, she was one of _those_. She was not even attempting to hide that she wanted the money and power that came with being a Malfoy. She was looking at me like I was a slab of meat. "You know, I'm a pureblood, unlike our sweet little Loren here." She gave the woman a pitying look.

"Hey!" Loren squeaked out. Loren's was a muggle while her father was a wizard.

The other woman rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up!" She pushed Loren out of the way and turned to me. "You need a good pureblood girl in your life, seems that this place is full of tainted blood. " She still was looking at me like a hungry wolf.

"Hmm, what a shame that you feel that way. I'm not looking for a shallow, cold-hearted bitch at the moment, but if I am anytime soon, I'll give you a call. I trust you can see yourself out of this party." And with that I turned away and walked in the opposite direction. But not before seeing the woman's face. It was full of shock and anger. I laughed to myself.

"That was brilliant," a familiar voice said from the right side of me.

There I saw Hermione smiling at me. "You saw that?" I laughed again.

"I did," She nodded.

"What are you doing? Why are you talking to him!?" I heard Ron sneer. We had been talking for a few seconds, hardly enough for him to already be this defensive.

Hermione turned away from me quickly. "Oh, Ron! Uh..you know...just making conversation." She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You can have a conversation with me, you don't need to stoop this low." He glared at me, looking me up and down. He wasn't as nicely dressed as the majority of the crowd. Go figure, after all he was a Weasley.

"We're just talking," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah Malfoy? What's the only reason you ever talk to women? Isn't it just to shag them?" He had this dumb look on his face that made me want to punch him. But that was all the time really. He just had one of those faces you wanted to smash your fist into.

I snapped right back at him. "No, unlike some people I can actually carry on an adult conversation and have no ulterior motives."

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't want to get your hands dirty anyway," Ron smiled evilly.

"What are you on about Weasley?" Did he ever make sense? Having a conversation with him was like talking to a small child. I honestly had no clue how Hermione put up with him. She was far too intelligent to be stuck speaking to the likes of him.

"Well she is a mudblood after all." He was still grinning. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. He obviously took this as me losing. He had the most ridiculous look on his face, like he was proud of what he said.

He did not just call her _that_. Everyone knew better than to call someone a mudblood. It was a terrible name for a muggleborn. I knew I was being a little hypocritical because I had called her that back in Hogwarts. But we were just kids, and I was brainwashed by my father. Now I knew how bad that word truly was. I also knew how much Hermione hated it.

I looked over at her, she was staring at the floor. She seemed smaller, like a puppy who had been punished too many times.

I gave him a look of disbelief, "Did you really just call your fiancée such a foul thing?"

"What is it to you? She's mine, not yours. So don't worry about it," he grabbed her arm roughly.

He was starting to walk away, dragging her along. I moved to reach out for her, but she just shook her head at me. They were nearly out of earshot when I spoke, "Well let's hope she realizes she can do much better than the likes of you soon."

That stopped him in his tracks. Then he turned to face me and he laughed, "I highly doubt that."

Finally Hermione spoke up, "Ron, please stop. We work together, remember that? We do need to communicate. It's only business." Hermione spoke softly. She was hurt by his comments, you could see it on her face and it was obvious in her voice. She spared me another apologetic glance before they slipped away into the crowd.

* * *

_H._

I pulled Ron down the hall and into my office. "What the hell is wrong with you? You need to get over yourself!" I shouted at him.

He looked appalled. "Me? What's wrong with me? He's the one who needs to get over himself."

"Can't you just be civil?" I sighed. This was ridiculous. "He didn't do _anything_ to you."

"Not with you talking to people like that," he yelled.

I sighed as I walked away from him, putting my desk between us, "You don't know anything about him."

"I know all I need to! Why, do you know him better all of a sudden?" He glared at me.

"Whatever. I just can't even deal with you right now," I mumbled.

"Good! Then don't! I didn't want to come in the first place," He yelled even louder before walking out of the room.

I spent the next hour in my office by myself, hoping that he would come back to apologize. I hated crying. It made me feel so weak. I hated him for doing this to me. I hated myself even more for allowing him the ability to hurt me like this.

I finally pulled myself up and out of my office and went back to the party. I made sure I was all smiles and looked happy enough.

The countdown was just starting and Ron was nowhere to be found. I started going down the hallway that I thought he went down. The last time I saw him he walked by my office talking to some of the men from the broom company. He didn't look phased by our fight at all. I couldn't believe he ditched me tonight. I knew we were fighting but he should not have just taken off on me again.

Ten...Nine...Eight...

You could hear voices echoing throughout the building counting down. Where was Ron? It was New Years... don't you automatically gravitate towards the people you love?

Seven…Six...

I was just going to turn around and head back to the main room but I felt a hand grab my shoulder as I passed a janitor's closet. The hand pulled me in the open door to the closet. It was pitch black and I couldn't see who the hand belonged to. At first I started to panic, thinking the worst case scenario. This definitely wasn't Ron. Ron was sloppy and rough whenever it came to touching me. The hand that grabbed me was nothing like that.

Five...Four...

"Hello, love" a familiar voice whispered as I was pushed lightly against the wall. A gentle hand came up to hold my face.

It took me just seconds to recognize who the voice belonged to. "Draco?" I whispered back.

Three...Two...

I could feel his breath on my face, his breathing slowing down. His one hand was still touching my face but it slipped down under my jaw, making my head tilt up. His other hand was placed on my waist.

_One._

I felt a pair of soft, warm lips press cautiously against my own. I stiffened. I didn't know what to do with myself. I ended up not kissing him back. He kept kissing me for a few more seconds before pulling away.

His inhale was choppy before releasing it on a ragged sigh. "I'm...I'm sorry, Hermione. That was out of line." He let go of me, and moved back. He sounded so dejected and hurt. "I just hoped...gods I don't know. I'll just go..." He started moving toward the door.

"Wait," I whispered softly. He turned back to me, my eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness. I could now see his basic outline. I grabbed for his hand, missing twice before actually being able to hold it in mine. I pulled him closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Not a soft little kiss like he gave me. I kissed him deeply. He seemed shocked but quickly kissed me back. It was deep and passionate but not sexual. It was _nice_. It wasn't a kiss that was full of groping and sloppiness. It was nothing like I expected a random kiss from someone who was not your fiancé in a closet would be. It was meaningful. It was everything a kiss should be. It was perfect. And I was in trouble. 


End file.
